<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss me or no talk me I'm angy by Dango_p0i</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118679">Kiss me or no talk me I'm angy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dango_p0i/pseuds/Dango_p0i'>Dango_p0i</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 &amp; White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 &amp; White 2 Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, High School, M/M, Past game, Short &amp; Sweet, Studying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dango_p0i/pseuds/Dango_p0i</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being the guy who helped the current champion of the Unova region to kick team plasma's ass, save people from being pierced by ice spears or die from hypothermia in Opelucid, get back the long lost pokemon of his sister, also got all eight gym badges - which is indeed quite an impressive task according to your local npcs sometimes - and on top of that is said champ's boyfriend, Hugh expected a better end to his journey than "you need to go back to school!".</p><p>But law is law, isn't it? And so the bluenette was sitting in the library studying for an upcoming exam in English. That is, until a certain brunette champion decided to be demanding.</p><p>Aka Nate is being a lil shit who wants pda and Hugh was like "nah bruh" so that title happened. I'm a serious writer I swear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuu | Hugh/Kyouhei | Nate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss me or no talk me I'm angy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058790">Study Hour</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgPandi/pseuds/OmgPandi">OmgPandi</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, school, huh? After being the guy who helped the current champion of the Unova region to kick team plasma's ass, save people from being pierced by ice spears or die from hypothermia in Opelucid, get back the long lost pokemon of his sister, also got all eight gym badges - which is indeed quite an impressive task according to your local npcs sometimes - and on top of that is said champ's boyfriend, Hugh expected a better end to his journey than "you need to go back to school!".</p><p>But law is law, isn't it? And so the bluenette was sitting in the library studying for an upcoming exam in English regarding the literature of a certain book they were told to read. He only did it halfheartedly, the whole thing of it being a hetero romcom with a very predictable plot twist and ending making it insufferably hard to go through the novel with any sort of enthusiasm. But he did it! And now, there he was, writing an essay about it to get the story into his head a bit better so he'd be able to answer questions during the exam itself faster.</p><p>It's been two months since he had returned to school, taller, smarter, fitter (and less acne, hooray) and ready to get this shit over with and get a graduation. What he wanted to do one day, though? The teen had no clue, but hey, drug dealers get paid well don't they? That was plan B at least (okay, more like plan v) in case nothing would work out, but his strong sense of justice was probably something he'd build on regarding his future job career.</p><p>He'd gotten back the spot in the student council he dropped when he went on his journey as well, the people he knew that were still in it happily welcoming him back with open arms. Had a reason, too, which was their teamwork with Hugh's constantly pissed mood and the non existent fear towards opening up his mouth and standing up for his opinion paired with their own calmness leading to a nice balance in meetings and or public things such as speaking in front of all the other students.</p><p>When that harmony being the reason was mentioned, it reminded him of how Nate and him were each other's damage control. Nate holding him back and taking over the situation if he himself got too angry for it, while he was there to convince Nate when he was overworking himself once again with acting in movies, champ duties and now school things as well to take a break.</p><p>Speaking of the devil, a certain brunette crept up behind his beloved Qwilfish, who, much to the champion's amusement, didn't notice the stealthy steps approaching as he idly typed away on his laptop, occasionally grabbing the book next to the portable device to read whatever things he needed specifications on or forgot. He wish he could just forget that trash book, but oh well...</p><p>When two hands were placed over his eyes, the navy haired teen flinched out of surprise when he was ripped out of his focused and concentrated state, an amused huff leaving him when the culprit of that oh so sinful deed came into his field of vision, grinning at his boyfriend with his usual ray-of-sunshine smile.</p><p>The soft smile was returned when a cup of coffee was held out to the scarlet eyed boy, who gratefully took it, a sip drawn from the plastic lid before the cup was placed down, securely away from the tables edge as well as his laptop and book. This is high school, anything can happen and he's not the guy to hope for luck and randomly roll with things.</p><p>"Hey.", the bluenette then greeted the other, who half sat half stood at the table. "Hiya!", was returned, hazel eyes meeting red as Nate leaned down for a kiss, his own cup of a nice latte with a shot of caramel held in his hand. But nope, permission for a kiss was denied with a hand being practically shoved into his face, kissy lips turning into a little pout instead. "There's people around.", Hugh reminded that they weren't in either of their rooms nor alone in general, going back to typing on his laptop.</p><p>"How was your math test?", the taller asked, but no response was received. A sigh escaped him and a hand brushed through the navy bedhead he called his own that reminded of a certain poison and water type, his eyes then going from his screen back to the pouting champion. For someone in such a high and mature position, Nate sure acted like a kid sometimes. He was an actor, though, so guess that's justified. </p><p>With a roll of his eyes, Hugh got up and grabbed the book, holding it in front of his face to mimic reading as he stepped closer to Nate, who raised an eyebrow in confusion. That perplexed expression was quick to disappear though when in a quick gesture, a hand was placed on his own that rested on the table, a book suddenly incredibly close to his face and a pair of lips meeting his for a second before everything went back to what it was like before, his partner back on his chair and at his laptop as well, making his grin return.</p><p>"It went well, thanks!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm one of those. Like. Five people on this planet that like bedhead-/greyskyshipping and it makes me s a d but here's my babies anyway they're way too underrated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>